Querida Ginny
by Segreta
Summary: Dennis quiere invitar a Hogesmeade a alguien muy especial. Pero antes tendrá que averiguar cómo hacerlo, ¿no?


_Bueno, la verdad es que he tenido MUCHOS problemas con este fic. Por decirlo suavemente, soy un paquete con la poesía. Intenté escribir sobre el mágico primer día de Dennis en Hogwarts, pero no llegaba al mínimo de palabras. Luego pensé en sus sentimientos tras la muerte de su hermano, pero me quedaba muy dramático y descorazonador para un K (más), además de que me apetecía hacer algo así alegre. Por tanto pensé: ¿con qué puedo justificar mi total falta de habilidad en cuanto al tema de versar atañe? Muy sencillo: dejar que mi personaje lo hiciese por mí y que él quedase como un inculto, no yo. Y así surgió… Esto. No pienso ni revisarlo, que me da demasiada vergüenza._

**_{__Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.}_**

___¿Y de qué trata este reto?, os preguntaréis. Pues muy sencillo, se te daba un personaje, un rating, y un género al azar, y tú debías escribir un fic con estas características. Las mías eran **Dennis Creeverey**,** K (más)**, y **poetry** (sí, mi bestia negra). De ahí los problemas narrados anteriormente. ¡Ah, y por cierto!, Dennis y lo que podáis reconocer es cosa de Rowling. El error este a la literatura es mío. Yo sólo os lo advierto._

_Os doy permiso a odiarlo, yo misma lo hago. Anda, venga, no me juzguéis (demasiado):_

* * *

_Querida Ginny, yo sólo quería decirte_

_Que desde hace tiempo sólo sueño con sentirte_

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué mal sonaba eso! No podía escribirle un poema de semejante índole. No, no, no, él tenía cierta decencia. Las hormonas revolucionadas por la edad del pavo, pero cierta decencia. Probó otra vez:

_¡Oh, perfecta mujer!_

_La más bella entre las rosas_

_Sólo quería pedirte,_

_Que te conviertas en mi..._

¿Esposa? Ni hablar, y era lo único que rimaba. Porque conociendo a la menor de los Weasley sabía de sobra que no se lo tomaría con humor. Cambió de táctica:

_Es tu rebelde cabello,_

_Cuando volando lo acuna el viento._

_Son tus delicadas manos,_

_Que asiendo tu varita efectúan un mocomurciélago_

_Es tu risa cantarina,_

_Que surge por la cosa más nimia_

_Son las pecas de tu rostro,_

_Que destacan especialmente en agosto_

Se detuvo. Vale, no iba por buen camino, aquello no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. Ni creía que a Ginny le gustase un poema de amor en el que mencionase la maldición mocomurciélago o sus pecas. Pese a que aquello era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Tomó la pluma de nuevo, intentando sonar más delicado:

_Oh, bella Ginevra, bella_

_Floreces como lo hace una flor en una roca_

_Que pese a las malas condiciones, es la más hermosa_

_De todas las bellas flores, incluso_

_La más hermosa orquídea del Amazonas_

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces había usado "bella" "flor" o "hermosa"? Dos veces por palabra. En sólo cinco versos.

_Ginny, escúchame un ratín_

_Y pese a que te lo pido con retintín,_

_¿Irás conmigo a Hogesmeade en San Valentín?_

No le hizo falta ser Shakespeare para darse cuenta de que, de lejos, esa era la peor de sus obras. Un total y completo desastre literario. Se avergonzó tanto de su creación, que decidió lanzarla al fuego, asegurándose que nadie pudiese leerlo jamás.

_Mi corazón es tuyo, tómalo_

_Te pertenece por propio derecho_

_Tu gentil carácter se lo llevó_

_Y es de ti de quien dependo_

_Soy joven e inexperto_

_Y tal vez no sé qué es el amor_

_Pero sé que mi corazón da un vuelco_

_Cada vez que de mi nombre haces mención_

_Así que dedícame tu sonrisa_

_Aceptando quedar conmigo un día_

_Podemos ir tranquilos, sin prisa_

_E ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla_

Miró el pergamino durante lo que a él le parecieron horas, esperando que las palabras se reorganizasen como por arte de magia y cobrasen más sentido. Pero no, ahí seguían, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, esos garabatos llenos de tachones le parecían cada vez una peor idea. Gruñó, mientras malgastaba tinta pintarrajeando el interior de las os. No sabía por qué lo intentaba. Incluso aunque pudiese escribirle los versos más increíbles del mundo, ¿sería capaz de entregárselos a ella? Algo en su interior le decía que no, que carecía de ese tipo de valor.

Pero, un momento... ¿Acaso no era él un Gryffindor? ¿No se enfrentaba con el ED contra Umbridge? ¿Acaso no había sido él el que había huido de las fauces del calamar gigante? La decisión brillaba en su mirada cuando empuñó de nuevo la pluma con fuerza, sintiendo cómo las palabras fluían de su muñeca.

* * *

Una pequeña lechuza moteada golpeó el cristal de la habitación de las Gryffindor de Cuarto. Asida a su pata, un pequeño papelito. Lo desplegó rápidamente:

_Querida Ginny, ¿quieres que quedemos este sábado para ir a Hogesmeade?_

Le dio la vuelta, esperando algo más. Pero nada, estaba en blanco. De hecho, el propietario de la carta había olvidado incluso firmarla.

* * *

_No sabéis la vergüenza que tengo de pensar que habéis leído esto. Creo que jamás había escrito algo tan malo. Y ese final... ¿Qué clase de final es ese? Merezco tomatazos, y no sólo virtuales, sino de verdad. Si fuese un perro ya me pasearía por ahí con el cono de la vergüenza de UP. __Pero vamos, debía publicarlo. Demasiados lloros en el proceso como para no hacerlo. Además, no me parece tan inverosímil: ¿que a Dennis le gustase una de las compañeras de su hermano? No es tan raro. _

_Es por eso por lo que decidí que mi punto flojo (mi capacidad nula para componer versos) sería el punto fuerte del propio fic: que Dennis no sabe tampoco qué escribirle a la chica que le gusta. Y sí, se suponía que hacer esto era ser inteligente por mi parte._

_Ahora es el momento en el que me insultáis y me decís cuatro verdades a la cara con los **reviews** ;)._


End file.
